superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules
Super Dungeon Explore Summary & Rules As of right now there are three modes to SDE. While the three modes can vary in terms of set-up, tactics, & design, all three use the same system of mechanics. This means you only need to know the system to be able to play all three with only a quick review of before you play. Classic: the revamped version of first edition. One player plays the monsters/dungeon the dark consul and the other player(s) play the heroes. The dark consul wins if he/she destroys all the heroes. The heroes win if they destroy the dungeon boss, which requires all the spawning points to be destroyed. If you want six to play, then this is the mode you need to go with. Arcade: Similar to classic, this mode has the monsters automated through an arcade deck. While the monsters are stronger compared to classic, not only are all their stats are flat a set amount of stars, no dice the arcade deck gives out simple commands makes the monsters sometimes act badly. If you want a solo game, then this is the mode you want to play. Arena: A two player war-game version using the SDE system. Each player controls a hero & two spawning points with their monsters on a two tile by two tile playing area. The goal is to eliminate half the opposing player's forces either the hero or their two spawning points. Much quicker than classic or arcade, but a much different game compared to them despite using the same system. Legends: [NOT YET RELEASED!] A fourth mode promised by Soda Pop Miniatures/Ninja Division, this mode is stated to be a RPG infused version of the game. Legends will add a story and maybe a leveling system to the game it similar to Mice & Mystics (c) or Pathfinder the card game (c). System Rules Players take turns activating models and use said models to accomplish their goal can vary based on the mode they are playing. If players can activate more than one model in their turn, they must finish one model's activation before they can activate another. A model's activation is made of two parts; Upkeep & Movement/Actions. Upkeep: There are five steps to upkeep, but once you get the hang of the system, upkeep will easily only take a few seconds. 1) End effects from the model's previous activation potions, auras, etc. 2) Spend Princess Coins heroes in classic and arcade modes 3) Applying healing effects Tough, Regeneration, etc 4) Apply status effects Poison, Fire, etc 5) Apply all other game effects the model is subject to in the order of it's player's choice. Movement/Actions: Movement: During a model's activation it may a number of squares up to its total number of movement points. Each adjacent square the model move into counts as one square and uses one movement point of course the square is difficult terrain, including diagonals. Large based models also count this as one square even though the size of their base makes them occupy multiple new squares. Models may move freely through tokens, templates, and friendly models, but may not move through enemy models or end their movement in a square occupied by another model. don't need to spend all of your movement in one go. EX: If you have seven movement points, you can move two, spend an action points, move three, spend two actions points, and move your last two for your activation. Action Points: A model spend action points to perform actions. There are two types of actions. Red button actions are offensive actions that inflict a single wound if successful. Blue button actions are support do not inflict wounds, instead they cause special effects to occur inflicting status effects on enemies, help friendly models, etc. Each action has a cost listed on its icon indicating how many action points the model must spend to perform the action. During its activation, a model may spend any number of action points, up to the total listed on its card, to perform any actions available to it. A model may perform the same action multiple times. In addition to having access to a variety of basic actions, a model may have unique action listed on their card or gained from equipment, potions, and other game effects. Unique and basic actions all follow the same rules. name & cost; Action Name; Range; Action Effects/Modifiers All actions are completed in 6 steps, but once again, when you are familiar with the system this will be done quickly. 1) Determine Line of Sight 2) Check Range 3) Make Offense Roll offensive actions & some support actions 4) Target make Defense Roll offensive actions & some support actions 5) Compare Results offensive actions & some support actions 6) Resolve Effects Note 1: All actions may only target/effect enemy models unless it has Augment or Dangerous. Augment actions are actions that may only target/effect friendly models. Dangerous actions are actions that may target/effect all models, friendly or enemy. Category:Rules